


The Doki War To End All Doki Wars

by DDLC_Stories



Series: The Dokis In War [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki war, Monikans, Natsukittens, Yurigangs, and the Sayorians, and who knows maybe the MCists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/pseuds/DDLC_Stories
Summary: It is not a good time in Doki Land. Natsukittens, Monikans, Yurigangs, and the Sayorians have waged a war between them. The only way to end it, is by uniting the Dokis, because all Dokis deserve love.





	1. A Little Argument, Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I decided to write after one of my friends showed me a pic of the Doki Wars. I must make peace.

# The Doki War To End All Doki Wars

### A Little Argument, Or Two

A long time ago, in a Doki world far, far, away, there was peace among the Dokis. The many fans of each one respected each other. Until there was war. The Natsukittens and the Yurigangs had the biggest argument over the 'manga is literature' topic. The Monikans and the Sayorians could not decide who to side with, so then half of Doki Land was in battle. Soon after, the Monikans and the Sayorians got into an argument as well. The Monikans had called the Sayorians 'depressed bags of shit', and the Sayorians were not happy. They sided with the Yurigangs, and the Monikans sided with the Natsukittens. There was only one way to make this right. And after a year of war, there needed to be peace. For all of them.

September 22, 2018

"Monika! Where are you?" Natsuki yelled into the distance of the battlefield.  
Sparks were flying all around her. There was an explosion five feet away from her.  
The Sayorians were using the tank again.  
"Monika!" Natsuki called again.  
Monika came running from around the corner.  
"Natsuki! I've been looking for you. We need to plan out our attack." Monika said as she met up with Natsuki.  
They took the secret exit from the battlefield, one that Natsuki had created herself, and ended up 200 feet away from the battle, where they had set up camp.  
Monika and Natsuki went inside the General's tent, and rolled out the map of Doki Land.  
"Okay, so, we're right here, in-between the Sayorians and the Yurigangs' border, but the Yurigangs haven't sent any reinforcements for the Sayorians, so that's strange." Monika said, pointing towards the Doki Land map.  
"So, do we still need to be on the lookout for the Yurigangs?" Natsuki asked.  
"Yes. They wouldn't leave the Sayorians by themselves, would they?" Monika answered Natsuki's question.  
There was a rumbling sound.  
"Natsuki. Get the Monikans." Monika said.  
Natsuki ran out of the tent, and gathered all the Monikans she could find. When she returned, Monika said to go lead her own Natsukittens. She did.

The Sayorians were restless. They kept on coming, but the Natsukittens had enough defensive lines to keep them back.  
Natsuki was gonna go through Sayori, no matter the consequences. Natsuki was gonna kick Yuri's ass.  
"Bring out the big guns!" She yelled to her Natsukittens.  
They brought out the biggest cupcake cannons they had, and fired them.

"C'mon Natsuki, please, let's stop this." Sayori whispered to herself.  
She did not like fighting. But after what the Monikans called her Sayorians, she was pissed. She declared war on the Monikans, and she sided with the Yurigangs.  
Currently, the Yurigangs were planning to ambush the Monikans, so she could attack the Natsukittens from behind.  
And then there was the MCists. They were completely rogue, and they currently weren't fighting. MC was deciding whether or not he needed to fight, and Sayori had told him that he needed to help his best friend, but he said he was currently in a decision.  
The Natsukittens fired their cupcake cannons again.  
One of the Sayorians' tanks exploded.  
"No! Not some of my Sayorians!" Sayori yelled.  
This needed to end. Now.  
She reached for the walkie-talkie, and screamed into it.  
"CEASE FIRE!"  
"B-but General Sayori, we can't. If we do–"  
"Just stop firing!"  
"Ok."  
The Sayorians' guns and tanks had stopped firing. Sayori walked on to the battlefield.

What is she doing?" Natsuki asked one of her Natsukittens.  
"I don't know, but she's crazy." They responded.  
"Cease fire!" Natsuki yelled to her Natsukittens.  
They stopped too.  
Natsuki walked into the middle of the fight.  
"What are you doing Sayori?! You're gonna get killed." Natsuki said.  
"I don't wanna fight anymore. It's been exactly a year since the Dokis were in harmony. And it's Monika's birthday today. She should be having fun!" Sayori said.  
"Look, the Yurigangs really pissed me off, and I'm gonna show her not to mess with me." Natsuki said, putting her hands on her hips.  
Sayori sighed.  
"Please, let's just stop fighting."  
At that very moment, there were screams, gunshots, and explosions behind Natsuki's side.  
Natsuki turned around in horror.  
"Sayori! You set this up! Monika was right, the Yurigangs were coming!" Natsuki yelled.  
She turned around and ran towards the camp.  
"Wait...please..." Sayori began to say, but Natsuki was already gone.

Natsuki took the secret exit again, and saw the Monikans and Yurigangs deep in battle. Yuri and Monika were fighting.  
"C'mon Monika, show me you're better than that!" Yuri yelled, trying to stab Monika.  
"Pathetic. Truly. I really thought you were better at using knives Yuri." Monika said, finally tackling Yuri. "It's over."  
"Monika!" Natsuki yelled. "Yuri's mine. Let me finish her."  
Monika grabbed one of the knives off of the floor, and stabbed the corner of Yuri's uniform so she would stay clipped to the ground.  
Monika got up, and said, "She's all yours." and walked off.  
Natsuki stared at Yuri, stuck to the ground.  
"You know, Monika kept a pretty good fight. Let's see if you're any decent." Yuri said, obviously trying to irritate Natsuki.  
"At least I'm not the one stuck to the floor." Natsuki said in response, in order to keep her cool.  
Natsuki grabbed the pistol from out of it's pocket, and aimed it at Yuri.  
"This is the last time you'll ever say, _manga isn't literature!_ " And she pulled the trigger.

Yuri was not dead. She hadn't even been hit.  
There was someone holding the bullet she had shot.

"Hello ladies, mind if I join in?"


	2. Welcome, MCists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC joins the battle! Who's side he's on, no one knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised that SayoRiri herself kudoed this. Anyways, let's get into the Doki Battle, shall we?

# The Doki War To End All Doki Wars

### Welcome, MCists

The man standing in front of Natsuki and Yuri, was in fact, MC. He had his hand out, and he had surprisingly caught the bullet that was meant to hit Yuri.  
"W-where did you come from?" Natsuki asked him.  
"The tree."  
"So you could've helped Monika, but you didn't?"  
"Monika was here?"  
As always, the MC was pretty dense. He had probably just gotten here.  
MC threw the bullet aside, and helped Yuri up.  
"So you're on their side, aren't you?" Natsuki asked.  
"No, in fact, I'm on nobody's side. I'm just here cause I want to. So, I'm on my own side."  
He walked to forest, and disappeared. All that was heard were ruffling leaves and branches cracking.  
But it sounded like he wasn't alone.  
"MCists. I thought there were barely any." Yuri said.  
Natsuki had almost forgotten she was there. She turned to face Yuri.  
"You're lucky MC caught that. I'm not sure how he did it, but he did. That's gonna be the last time he ever does that. You're dead Yuri. _Dead._ "  
Yuri actually looked a little scared, but she signaled for her Yurigangs to fall back.  
And pretty soon, they were gone.  
Natsuki was proud of herself, not only did she scare Yuri, but she was _this_ close to killing Yuri.  
Natsuki walked off, and went to go help Monika win against Sayori.

Monika stared at her opponent, and sighed. She thought this was going to be an easy fight, but so far Sayori had been putting up a good fight against her Monikans. Well, her Sayorians had, Sayori wasn't doing anything, and she kept telling her Sayorians to stop fighting, because this wasn't right, but the Sayorians said they were fighting for her, Sayori. The best Doki.  
Sayori was happy to hear a compliment, but she still didn't want to fight her friend. So Sayori sat in her tent, trying to stare at the ceiling and forget about the war.  
Monika knew all of this, cause, well, she's Monika.  
She grabbed the walkie-talkie strapped to her belt, and said, "Destroy the tanks. They're the only thing holding us back."  
The Monikans agreed, and with the help of the Natsukittens, shot down all of the Sayorians' tanks with the cupcake cannons.  
Sayori was startled by the sounds of multiple explosions. She ran out of the tent, and saw that her tanks were destroyed.  
"So many Sayorians," She began to say. "What caused this? Why did Yuri and Natsuki have to get into an argument? Why couldn't they be friends?"  
"That's exactly what I was wondering." A voice said from behind her.  
Sayori turned around, and saw MC standing there, in some kind of ninja costume. With guns _and_ swords.  
"MC!" Sayori yelled, and she hugged him.  
"Okay, I'm glad you're happy to see me. But I've got something to do." He said, slipping away from her hug.  
He looked towards the heavy forest behind Sayori, and signaled for something, or someone, to show themselves.  
Out came 5 MCists, and they looked extremely strong.  
"Who are these guys?" Sayori asked MC.  
"These, are my top 5 warriors. They can do anything, and I mean, _anything._ "  
MC walked to his followers, and they took a few steps backwards, like they were getting ready to run.  
They grabbed a few grenades, and pulled the clip off.  
Then MC and his best MCists ran forwards, jumped off the cliff, and threw their grenades.  
The MCists have joined the war.


	3. "This War...Has Evolved"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is getting more serious. Ever since the MCists joined, it's like everyone is going crazy about how good he loo- I mean, how crazy the war is getting, haha...just read the story already.

# The Doki War To End All Doki Wars

### "This War...Has Evolved"

MC and his MCists had created the biggest hole on this battlefield. The grenades had been loaded with something extra, and one of them could've destroyed an entire camp.  
Natsuki, Monika, and Sayori looked at the hole, and what was left of their people.  
"Why did he do...this?" Natsuki asked Monika.  
"I-I'm not sure. But, this war, it's getting worse." Monika responded, continuing to stare at the hole.

Sayori however, was sitting in her tent, crying.  
"Why? Why did MC do that? He didn't have to-"  
"That is what I was questioning earlier, Sayori."  
Yuri had just returned.  
Sayori turned towards Yuri, and ran towards her. She stopped where Yuri stood.  
"I hate this! All of it! I want to stop fighting! This isn't what I wanted when MC came along, and he said he was in a decision! Now he's on his own side? That's just not right Yuri, it's just not right..." Sayori said, trailing off.  
Yuri walked towards the battlefield, and stopped at the cliff that hung above the field, so they could look down at their opponents.  
"This isn't a normal war Sayori," Yuri began to say. "This war, has evolved."  
That was the last thing Yuri said, before turning around and taking the long way to the bottom of the cliff, where their armies stood.  
Sayori looked into the distance, and swore she could've seen a little movement in the trees.

She was not the only one to see it. Monika and Natsuki had seen it too, and they decided to follow it.  
"If we get MC, maybe he'll be able to tell us why he hasn't joined anyone's side yet, and why he's going alone." Natsuki said to Monika as they were running to follow the movement in the trees.  
"And, he just might tell us why he decided to go with that look, he looks so badass..." Monika said, trailing off.  
"Um, we're not discussing how hot MC looks, we're trying to follow him." Natsuki said.  
Monika snapped out of her trance.  
"Oh, yeah, we're definitely not talking about MC, yup, definitely not doing that."  
Natsuki sighed, and they continued to follow the movement in the trees.

"C'mon Sayori, keep up the pace." Yuri said.  
Sayori had told her about what she had seen, and Yuri was down for doing a little hunting.  
However, Sayori wasn't the best at running, and she was now way far behind Yuri.  
"Hang on, I'm coming! If you could slow down that would help too."  
They continued to run, and Yuri slowed down, so Sayori could catch up.  
Then Yuri stopped running. And so did Sayori. They had just found where the MCists had set up camp.  
Both Monika and Natsuki had entered at the same time as Yuri and Sayori did.  
The two sides of war had almost joined, but they were looking for MC. Funny, how he had made them split apart, it was almost ironic that he would make them come together again. But they weren't really on the same side now, they would still attack each other on sight.  
Monika and Natsuki and Yuri and Sayori were coming towards the middle right where they could see each other.  
"Yuri!" Natsuki shouted.  
"Natsuki!" Yuri shouted back.  
"Monika!" Sayori shouted.  
"Sayori!" Monika shouted back.  
They stared at each other, but the first one to make a move, was Natsuki. She lunged towards Yuri, and they immediately began to fight.  
Monika followed her partner's lead, and attacked Sayori.  
They fought for awhile, punching, kicking, biting, ("What the hell Natsuki, you're 18, you don't bite!" Yuri yelled.) and all the usual hand to hand combat.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said from the trees.  
The girls looked up, only to find themselves surrounded by MCists, and MC himself standing above the tallest tree branch.  
" _Oh...shit._ "


	4. The MCists' Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has a plan, but why? What is it? You'll find out in this chapter!

# The Doki War To End All Doki Wars

### The MCists' Plan

MC looked down on them. He looked both surprised, and confident.  
"I didn't think you'd ever actually try and team up, well, sort of, to come and catch me. Well, I guess it's about time you see how much you guys all mean to each other." He said, and slid down the tree branch.  
"What do you mean 'each other'?" Natsuki asked.  
"You all mean a great deal to each other, and you just haven't seen it yet. But you all mean a great amount to me." MC said, walking towards the girls.  
"W-what?" Sayori asked.  
"Yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but I think _all_ of you are the best. And my MCists agree. So we've been trying to stop you from fighting. That's what the explosion was for."  
They stared at MC for a moment.  
_He thought they were all the best?_  
"But MC, there can only be one best girl! It's called 'best girl', not best _girls_..." Monika said.  
"Yeah, that's true, but I still think each and every one of you is amazing, just the way you are." He said in response.  
All the Dokis were now blushing, and they couldn't stop themselves.  
"Aww, you thought my comment was cute, huh?" MC said, obviously trying to tease them.  
"If I wasn't surrounded by these people, you wouldn't have a voice to say stupid things like that!" Natsuki yelled.  
"Ah, I knew that would happen. Uh, you guys can go, if you want, let them through." MC said, and he waved his hand, telling the MCists to create a gap so the Dokis could get out.  
They left, but not without Natsuki almost kicking someone's ass.  
"When I get my hands on you MC, you're dead!"  
"Oh, you wanna get your hands on me?"  
Natsuki turned fully red, and started to wave her arms in the air, saying stuff like, "No I don't!" and "MC!".  
And they were gone.

MC waved goodbye, like the idiot he is.  
As soon as the Dokis were out of sight, he turned, and walked to his own camp.  
Everything went according to plan. He made those movements in the tree obvious to see, so the Dokis would follow it.  
He smiled.  
An MCist came up behind him.  
"MC, sir! The Dokis are safe and sound. Is there anything else we can do to prevent them from fighting?" The MCist asked him.  
MC turned around.  
"Actually, I think there is." He said, walking to his own general's tent. "But this time, we just have to let them see."

"What they really mean to me."


	5. Plan In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC puts his plan into action, but does it work? Find out soon!

# The Doki War To End All Doki Wars

### Plan In Action

MC and his best MCists were standing around the table. The map of Doki Land was laid across it, covered with little figurines.  
"Okay," MC said. "Right here, we're gonna attack the Monikans, and I know what you're thinking. 'But aren't we supposed to protect them?' Yes, but we're gonna do it another way. After we get the Monikans and the Natsukittens against us, we're gonna attack the Yurigangs. And hopefully, the Sayorians will protect their friends, and now we'll have all four of them against us. After they beat the shit outta me, I'm gonna show them how they worked together, beating me. Anyone have any questions?"  
No one raised their hand.  
"Good, now everyone get ready." MC said, leaving the tent.  
The MCists nodded, and they left as well.  
MC didn't go into his tent. He walked up to the edge of the cliff, and stood there. He looked at the field, and the huge crater still stood there, reminding him of his last attempt.  
He sighed.  
He needed this to work. And the Dokis did too.

Monika and Natsuki were both training their followers. Since Natsuki was going against Yuri, obviously, the Yurigangs were going to use knives. So Natsuki was training her Natsukittens to dodge and use knives, all with a little help of a former Yurigang. Natsuki didn't trust them, cause they could be sending information to Yuri, but until the former Yurigang offered to teach the others how to use a knife, Natsuki trusted them a little more. But not a lot, because of a lesson she had to learn the hard way. Don't trust anyone.  
"Hey Natsuki."  
"AHH!"  
Natsuki turned around.  
Monika was behind her, laughing.  
"Oh my gosh, that was the best reaction I've seen from you yet!" She said.  
"Shut up! I wasn't paying attention, so that's the only reason that happened."  
"Oh, what were you daydreaming about?"  
"I wasn't daydreaming about anything! I was just remembering something, jeez." Natsuki said, putting her hands on her hips.  
Monika patted her on the head, but Natsuki quickly pulled her hand off.  
"Don't do that."  
"Fine, but here, take this."  
Monika gave her a paper.  
Natsuki looked at it.  
It was a report of the activity of the Sayorians and the Yurigangs. So far, they weren't doing anything. They were just relaxing.  
Natsuki put the paper in her pocket, and picked up a pair of binoculars.  
She looked to see if what the paper said was true.  
Sure enough, the Sayorians and the Yurigangs were just lying around, and stood above them on the cliff, was Sayori herself. Yuri was nowhere in sight.  
Natsuki searched for Yuri, and she eventually found her at the bottom, playing a game of knife toss with some of her Yurigangs.  
"It would be a great time to attack, huh?" Monika asked Natsuki. "With them just laying around, they wouldn't expect us coming."  
"Yeah, but I'm not done training the Natsukittens. They're barely on the part where they fight each other with knives." Natsuki responded.  
Monika looked at the Natsukittens, and sure enough, they were trying to stab each other.  
"You're training them to fight the Yurigangs?" Monika asked Natsuki.  
"Yup." Natsuki said, still looking through the binoculars. "I don't want them to lose, duh."  
Monika could not argue with Natsuki, she was right. She didn't want them to lose either.  
"Alright, well, I'm off to check on the Monikans, see ya later Natsuki."  
"Okay, bye." Natsuki said, still staring through the binoculars.  
Monika sighed.  
She headed off to go see her own people.  
A tree shook.  
Monika looked up. She wasn't about to let herself get jumped by an MCist, even though she would like to see MC himself...  
She shook the thought away.  
Monika stared at the tree.  
She knew she had seen something.

MC stayed quiet. He didn't want to be caught before his plan was even carried out.  
Monika didn't move. She was still staring at him. But she didn't know she was looking at him.  
She sighed, and then she walked away.  
MC stood up, and jumped down.  
He looked around, checking to see if anyone was around. After that, he started to run towards the other side. He needed to check on Sayori and Yuri too.

"C'mon guys, if one of you beat me, I'll give you an award." Yuri said, twirling the knife in her hand.  
She had won all of the five rounds they had played. And it didn't look like the Yurigangs were giving up just yet.  
"I'll keep playing till I win, Yuri."  
"Same here!"  
"I'll be sure to win this next round, just watch."  
Yuri was proud of her Yurigangs. They weren't the type to give up. Well, most of them. One of them had betrayed her, and became a Natsukitten. That was another reason Yuri wanted to completely obliterate Natsuki.  
Yuri could feel herself heating up, so she calmed down. Besides, she was supposed to be having fun.  
"Alright, who's up for playing again?" She asked her Yurigangs.  
Almost all of them raised their hands.  
"Okay then, who's going first?"  
They all started saying, "Me!", or "Pick me Yuri!", and "It's my turn to go first!"  
Yuri finally decided on the youngest one there, who was only 13.  
They stepped up to the mark, and threw the knife.  
It flew through the air, and hit the tree, right on target.  
There were cheers, and sounds of clapping and whistling.  
Yuri stepped up, and twirled the knife in her fingers for a bit.  
"Let's see if you did better than me." She said, then threw the knife.  
There was an awful crack, and pieces of tree bark flew everywhere.  
When Yuri opened her eyes, she found that her knife had cut through the other knife, and half of the tree.  
"Yuri!" They all heard a voice yell from above them.  
Yuri slowly turned around, and looked up.  
Sayori was there, and she didn't look mad, she looked scared.  
"What was that noise? And why did it sound like someone just died!" She yelled.  
"U-uh..." Yuri said, fiddling with her hair.  
Sayori ran down to where Yuri and some of the Yurigangs were.  
"Whoa, Yuri, did you throw that?" Sayori asked her.  
"Y-yeah, sorry fo-"  
"That's incredible." Sayori interrupted.  
Yuri lit up. At least she wasn't in trouble.  
"How'd you do that?" Sayori continued to say.  
"I'm not sure, I just threw it." Yuri said.  
Sayori really was amazed at how Yuri did that. She didn't think that was even possible. _A knife, cut through another knife, and halfway through a tree?_  
"How did that even-"  
Sayori didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence. An explosion happened on Monika and Natsuki's side.  
Both Sayori and Yuri looked up.  
"Are they just testing bombs?" Sayori asked.  
"Uh, I hope so." Yuri said, and they both went back to relaxing.

"What the hell?" Natsuki yelled, as she heard the explosion behind her.  
Monika came running around the corner.  
"What's going on?" She said. "Are you testing bombs?You know you're not supposed to."  
"Those aren't ours!" Natsuki yelled.  
Monika looked up in horror.  
_Who was attacking them?!_  
Another bomb came straight for them.  
Monika and Natsuki were both flung back, bracing the impact of the fall.

  
  
  


"Please, forgive me for this."


End file.
